The Dogs of Dogs
by Saketsek
Summary: Badfic based on a fictionalization of HHH joining The Shield at the Glasgow Live Show. HHH must choose what's best for business and what's best for his family, but also what's best for him. Main Characters: HHH and Reigns. Features minor appearances by Ambrose, Rollins, Vince, and Stephanie. ** Warning: Betrays kayfabe, canon, and mocks characters **
1. The Meeting

It was a rainy evening at the WWE Headquarters. It was October 17th and the board was going through last night's ratings. After yet another disappointing night, the management had to finally brace themselves for a harrowing meeting with The King. No one had seen him in months.

"Rumor has it that he has been visiting graves around the world, and learning from undertakers" a junior executive whispered, keeping his voice down for no one could ever predict when he would enter. The meeting didn't have a scheduled time so they had been waiting in the boardroom for hours.

"I heard that after Wrestlemania he settled into a nearby gym and came out only once a week to meet his family, visit the NXT show, and get more protein supplements" another executive whispered. Hushed voices plagued the room.

Slowly, the door unlocked. Everyone stood up almost instantaneously once the twisting was audible. Silence spread throughout the room. Motorhead music started playing. People looked around the room for speakers, but none could be seen. Music seemed to be coming from all directions. The door burst open, knocked off its hinges. HHH walked through the door.

There was a surge of tension in the room. HHH looked across the board, chuckled silently, sipped his bottle of water, and gulped. "Hello everyone"

"I hope all of you are doing well because the ratings are not. Why are we doing so badly?" he exclaimed

An older executive stood up. "Well… your highness… Jinder Mahal hasn't been the best champi"

HHH cut the executive off mid-sentence. "Don't question our expansion strategies to India. Also, I don't really care about Smackdown. We gave that to Shane and of course, it wasn't going to go well. I never really cared about the brand anyway. The only reason I wasn't champion and JBL had that long run was because who would want to work Tuesdays?" HHH chuckled to himself for he knew that he could have been any champion, for he was the greatest of all time. Everyone in the room also nervously chuckled, so as to stay safe from HHH. Anything was possible in board meetings; everyone had to sign a no holds barred contract with HHH before joining WWE.

HHH retreated into his chair and went on, "What's the scene with Raw? Why aren't people watching that!"

Everyone hesitated. They knew the answer, but no one wanted to say it. HHH picked up on this energy. "What is it!"

A newcomer executive stood up. Everyone turned around and held their breath. They prayed for the youngin.

"R… R… Roo… Roman Reeee". The executive could only muster a murmur but it was enough. HHH's face dipped. Rage flashed in his eyes. The executive was scared but breathed a sigh of relief when HHH turned in his chair. He remembered HHH was a man of action.

HHH took a long second and contemplated the end, accepted it, and then whispered "Bring me the shovel"


	2. The Call

It is night at the Levesque home. Rain is still dripping from the glass ceiling. HHH is on the phone with his father-in-law Vince.

"It has to be done", HHH says, clearly pained by the decision himself.

"But he was going to be the next big guy" Vince shouts

"You think I want this"

"You can't"

"I must. There's no choice. We'll find someone else. Don't worry"

"They just don't make them like they used to"

"I know"

"Fine. Do what you must. I trust you… son"

HHH smiles as it's rare for Vince to show any emotion at all. This is one of the first time that Vince has acknowledged HHH as his son-in-law, off-camera.

HHH walks up to Stephanie and kisses her on her forehead.

"I've got some business to take care of honey, but I'll be back soon"

"Anything I can do to help" Stephanie inquires

"Just take care of the kids and turn off the TV during the shows. This could get ugly"

"I'll see you next time I need to belittle Mick, Kurt or Shane"

"Yeah. See you"

HHH leaves Stephanie and goes to his garage. He packs up all his tool and cleans his shovel.

"Hello old friend"


	3. The Fight

It's October 20th and the Raw roster is getting ready to travel to Minneapolis for TLC. The Shield are travelling together, but Roman Reigns is riding on Vince's private jet ever since Vince adopted him as his third son (after Shane and Hornswoggle). The locker room is empty as all the wrestlers have hit the road. Reigns is sitting in his chair, thinking about why fans still don't love him.

"Hey Roman. How's it going" HHH asks as he enters the locker room

"Good. I'm excited for TLC where we're going to annihilate Miz's team and pin Strowman clean"

HHH laughs nervously remembering the last time they allowed that. With Roman out of the frame, Strowman will probably be the next top guy. HHH chuckles at the irony.

"That's in the future. For now, we're going to turn you heel at TLC and have you feud with Amrbose. The ratings just show that you can't seem to get over with the fans"

"But Ambrose is mid-card at best. I should be feuding with Cena again. Or beating the Undertaker again? Or beating Lesnar"

"No Reigns. You…"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not your guy. I'm THE GUY. All these kids rely on me Hunter and I'm going to deliver. This is my yard"

"Roman that's not what's best for"

"I don't care. I am THE BIG DOG and I own this place. You're no better than a has been"

HHH retreated. His authority hadn't been challenged before. Rage quelled up in his body. He raised his hand.

"Don't make me do this"

"You can't do anything to stop m"

HHH had enough. He punched Reigns and proceeded to pin him against the corner and throw down on him. Reigns wasn't used to real fights. He whimpered, but to no avail. After a couple of seconds, Reigns curled up to the side to protect against the punches. HHH stopped.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"N…nnooo.. please stop"

"I can't"

HHH dragged Reigns out of the locker room and into his car. He tied Reigns to the backseat and drove to the woods. After finding a place which seemed deserted, he started digging. Reigns screamed but wasn't able to do anything. The leash around the Big dog was too big. Once the hole was big enough HHH untied Reigns and pushed him into it. Reigns let out one last "roar" before HHH finally buried him.

"This reminds me of Katie Vick and Kane", HHH thought. He tried walking off the nostalgia but it didn't seem to work. He tried thinking of Stephanie to distance those thoughts and eventually started thinking about his 2002 return and was smiling again. He drove home and put the shovel back in the yard.

"See you again soon, old friend"


	4. The Future

The crowd cheers at the Glasgow Live Event. Days have gone by, but to HHH it all feels like seconds. Preparing for his moment, he slips into his gear and starts his warmup. The programmer walks up to him and tells him it's time. Motorhead roars across the arena along with the fans. No one expected HHH to come out; everyone thought it's a trick by Rollins after his blood feud with HHH during WrestleMania.

HHH strides down to the ring and is greeted by a baffled Ambrose and Rollins.

"Why isn't Reigns here" Ambrose whispers to HHH, so not to alert the crowd.

"The Big Dog is dead" HHH explains. Rollins face falls as he knows exactly what this means.

"I am the Big Dog now. The Dog of dogs. Bow down to the Big Doggy dog" HHH says to the other members of The Shield. They walk to the apron, pick up Reign's vest, and hand it to HHH. They know what is next. Later, the news goes up on WWE's twitter; "HHH to challenge everyone for all the titles".

HHH reads the tweet and smiles in his home in Connecticut, surrounded by his family. Eventually, as the night wears on, he leaves his family to go to his room of laurels. He finds his last WWE Championship (Royal Rumble 2016) and whispers "I will find you a brother".


End file.
